Dedicated
by nleslie
Summary: He pulled her up and dragged her into an empty parting between two rows of bookshelves, and then, in the dim light of the Library, Draco Malfoy confessed. Oneshot DHr. R&R!


_A oneshot dedicated to Yoshi09 for her help on the inspiration re; another HP oneshot I'm in the middle of. Basically, this is a little fluff chapter for all you D/Hr-iacs. I'm not a huge shipper myself, but change is the spice of life (next to paprika, that is!) So yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Bloomsbury. I own my brain and the words on this page, so please enjoy and leave feedback. :) -Nora _

_-_

A New Side Of You

He ran his hand wantingly around her clothed waist, and she giggled into his neck. She leaned further into him and ran her fingers through his now messy, bright red hair. He did likewise, taking her right hand and pulling it to his hip, leaving it there. He wanted her to know that boundaries were nothing anymore. Dating for a few weeks, they were clearly eager to do more than just snog, he, she... they both wanted more.

She moaned something in his mouth, and he smiled against her cheek. Clearly the words she had spoken had been attractive ones, as he was quick to show his thanks, pulling her even closer than she was now, and onto his lap, his tongue rimming her lips, and she granted him access, slithering her arms up his neck.

He pulled away moments later, gasping for breath. 'Did you hear that?'

She finally turned her attention to something away from him, glancing around at the shelves surrounding them. 'No... Why? What did you hear?'

'Nothing,' he said softly, hesitating, listening, for only a minute more. He happily turned his attention back to the girl he had been snogging only seconds before. 'It doesn't matter. It was probably just Mrs. Norris.'

She smiled, which made him grin. 'I think you're going a little nutty, Ron. I love you.'

He beamed down at her, and her hands gripped more tightly on his neck. 'I love you too, Lavender.'

Hermione pulled herself up off of the hard wood floors of the library, trying her very hardest to drain out the continuous noises from the alcove next to her. She pulled her attention from the gap in the shelf and shook her head briskly, screwing her eyes shut in an attempt to rid herself of any further tears. However, a particularly loud giggle from Lavender Brown brought them immediately back. She let out a cry of anguish and, before a particular red-headed boy poked his head out from around the corner, she grabbed her coat and quickly dashed out from in between the shelves that were rimmed with numerous books.

Books were useful, but they didn't block out noises. Not cries, screams, or even words from the boy you were madly in love with, nor his... brutally vocal girlfriend.

Where was the blasted librarian at times like this?

She slowed her pace, her feet carrying her somewhere she didn't really know. _As long as they don't take me back to Ron_, she thought, _I couldn't care less_. And, as she walked and wiped off the odd tear, she came to a crashing stop- literally- as she collided front-on with none other than Draco Malfoy.

She didn't even make an attempt to get up, she only pulled her legs in to her body, holding them there as she brought her arms around her knees. Draco was oddly silent, which was exceedingly odd. He would have bathed in the opportunity normally, but he only picked up his books and looked, sullen faced, at the floor beside her as he reached down to pick up the last of his spilled books. His hand wrapped around the tattered red leather binding, and he looked hesitantly up at Hermione, who looked just as awkwardly back

'Granger,' he mumbled. Hermione detected a very odd sense of sadness in his usually overly-gloaty voice. She had never, in her five years of knowing him, heard or seen him this... different.

And, to her great interest, she saw a newness in his once cold, grey eyes. They were now the most brilliant shade of grey-green. She was feeling sombre now, all the thoughts of Ron and Lavender writhing together on the patented Library chairs had been completely erased from her head, and had been replaced with ones of her in... arousing... positions, with Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy,' she muttered back, her eyes turning their gaze back to the pink painted nails that were currently, repeatedly, scratching into the rug underneath her. Draco, instead of standing back up, continued to watch her. Her cheeks were pink and tear-stained, and she sniffed as she etched her nails into the rug yet again.

'Something the matter?' He said as coldly as he could, trying his hardest to keep up his cruel demeanor, but he just couldn't do it. Why, he didn't know. And for that Mudblood? That quarreled his mind even further.

'Not used to seeing you so... non-exhuberant.'

Hermione stopped her hands, and brought them up to her knees again. 'Don't know why you'd care all that much, Malfoy,' she spat, 'seeing as how you've never given a rats ears about me in the past.'

'Not true,' he said quickly, under his breath. Hermione furrowed her brow and looked at him.

'What did you say?'

'I said,' he huffed, standing up, 'that is not true.'

Hermione finally looked up at him, her cheeks even redder than before. Draco was standing now, his books under his left arm. He looked like he was trying to suppress a cry, and he was. He extended his arm in her direction, and she glared at him confusedly for a minute before surprising even herself and wrapping her fingers around his palm. He pulled her up and dragged her into an empty parting between two rows of bookshelves. And then, in the dim light of the Library, Draco Malfoy confessed.

'Okay, do you want the simple gist of it, or do you want the whole thing?' He hissed, somewhere in between afraid and cautious. She opened her mouth to protest but he continued. 'Because either way I say it, you're probably going to do some kind of hex on me.'

Hermione gaped at him, and he was clearly becoming impatient. 'The latter, I... I suppose,' she choked. 'But Malfoy-'

'That's the first thing!' He whined. 'Do we always have to retort to the damned last names? The pointless, offensive names? I'm a ferret, we've established that, but why the hell can't I just say; "Hermione"?'

'Yes,' she whispered, 'I mean, we don't have to be enemies-'

'I don't give a damn about whether we're enemies or not on the outside!' He hissed. 'I... I want you.'

Her eyes bulged and her mouth opened and closed a few times in shock. 'What?' She hissed back, and he impatiently grabbed her arm and pulled her down to her knees. 'Are you perfectly _insane_?!'

Hermione could not believe her ears, and to be frank, Draco couldn't believe his lips. Where was this monster coming from? This... Surprisingly _gentile_ monster. His eyes softly bore into hers, and he remained silent. He looked almost pained. She brought her hand up to his pale cheek and closed her eyes softly.

'Draco, are you quite sure?'

'Yes. I want you, Hermione.'

She had never heard him use her name formally before, and she couldn't help but smile softly. 'I've never had anyone... _want me_... before. How does it feel?'

'It's absolutely painful,' he confessed, chuckling. 'D'you think we might be able to try...'

'A relationship?' She interjected. Draco nodded hastily in response.

_I'm not just saying this to get back at Ron?_ she wondered. Then the vision of Ron storming out of the changing room flooded through her head, a tear fell, and she shook her head in confirmation.

'No more snide comments,' she whispered, the hand on her cheek running down to rest right above his heart. Draco shook his head. 'No more hexes, curses?' He shook his head once more. 'Promise you'll be a hundred percent kind, a hundred percent of the time?'

'I promise, with all that I am, to never hurt you, Hermione.'

She smiled.

'But can I at least have the right to offend Potter and Weasley when I should so desire?'

Her smile became more evident.

'Harry, no. Ron...' she hesitated. 'Go for your life.'

-

Ron pulled Lavender out of the little alcove, his hair messed and both of their faces quite flushed. The top button on his jeans was undone, and they were babbling and laughing excitedly. Ron continued to pull her around the corners of the Library, and then a giggle surfaced from the book-lined corridor behind him, and both he and Lavender swiveled on the spot.

'Hermione?' He choked, his face turning pale. Lavender just gaped.

Hermione turned around, and so did Draco. Cheeks pink, lips swollen, she gave Ron an authentic smile before turning back and looking Draco squarely in the eye. 'Did you hear anything, Draco?'

'No,' he replied, grinning back. 'I don't believe I did.'

Nox


End file.
